First Kisses and Revenge
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Regulus Black comes up with a petty plan for revenge when his brother supposedly upgrades from him to James Potter as a brother. But will he get the surprise of his life? Or will he find the potential for love with his rival?
1. First Kisses and Revenge

**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Mythology: Events of Ragnarok assignment on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I wrote for task number 3 which was write about someone seeking revenge. Word Count is 469. I hope you all enjoy First Kisses and Revenge.**

Regulus doesn't mean for it to happen like this. His first kiss should be something special and with someone special. He's also pretty sure that his parents would prefer that it be with a girl too. But he also knows that it would kill Sirius to find his little brother snogging his best friend. The best friend that Sirius considered like a brother to him. He was Sirius's brother. Not James Potter.

The black haired target of his revenge was sitting out in the courtyard in plain sight. Now was the moment to act, Regulus found himself thinking as he watched James Potter lounge around like he owned the place.

"James," Regulus called out hoping that Potter would think it was Sirius calling out to him.

"Over here, Siri," James called beckoning Regulus over to him.

A smile stretched over Regulus's face at the look on James Potter's face. He couldn't tell that Regulus wasn't Sirius from this far away and as he got closer he could see why. James Potter had his glasses by his side. So putting on his best fake Sirius voice he said, "What's up James?"

"Nothing," James Potter said pulling Regulus into a sitting position and placing his head into Regulus's lap, "now that you're here. I've waited for this moment for so long, Sirius."

"Me too," Regulus replied in his fake Sirius voice hoping that James would take the initiative in this revenge plot.

Sitting up with a sigh James looked around them trying to see if anyone was watching them. James and Sirius were the most popular boys of their year after all. So it'd be all over school if they were seen kissing each other. Seeing that no one was watching James pulled Regulus into a lip bruising kiss.

Regulus could see the betrayed looked on Sirius's face before he closed his eyes and slid his tongue into James Potter's mouth. For a first kiss this wasn't that bad, Regulus thought.

"What's this, James?" Sirius's breaking voice broke the two apart.

"Your...your not..." James squeaked out looking between Sirius and Regulus putting his glasses back on.

"No," Sirius shook his head. "He's not." With that said he whirled on his heel and disappeared back into the castle that he'd exited not that long ago.

James Potter pulled away from Regulus feeling horrible about what had happened. He'd really thought that had been Sirius he was kissing. He glared at Regulus. "You ruined the perfect first kiss I had all planned out for Sirius."

The hurt in James Potter's voice hurt him more than anything else could. But his revenge was supposed to make him feel better. Right? Then why wasn't it? Maybe he should apologize to James at least. Maybe this bad start could be the start of a beautiful relationship.

**I hope you all enjoyed First Kisses and Revenge.**


	2. Padfoot's Bad News

**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Mythology: Events of Ragnarok assignment on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I wrote for Task number 5 which was to write about having to deliver bad news. This is a companion piece that follows a week or two after the events of First Kisses and Revenge. I hope you all enjoy Padfoot's Bad News.**

James Potter prepared himself for the conversation he knew he needed to have with Sirius. They'd been fighting more and more since the day Regulus Black had trick James into kissing him. It wasn't like James did it on purpose. Had he had his glasses on at the time and been paying more attention he'd have known it wasn't Sirius.

"Padfoot," James called as he walked into the dormitory they shared with their other two friends, "are you here?"

"Of course I'm here," Sirius snorted.

James sighed hearing the argument clear in Sirius's voice. What had he done wrong now? He'd stayed clear of Regulus from that day forward but that hadn't changed Sirius's attitude about what had happened. "What's wrong now?"

"What's wrong now?" Sirius repeated. "What's wrong now? It's the same thing that's been wrong for a days now, Prongs."

"What's that supposed to mean? I haven't done anything wrong since that day. You're acting like I'm a serial offender." Tears came James's eyes as he watched Sirius's glare. "How many times do I have to apologize to you?"

"However many times it takes until you can stop thinking about Regulus while we kiss," Sirius hissed at James. "You can't have us both, Prongsie. So choose."

"Now?"

"Take as much time as you need." Sirius's pained sigh hurt as much as anything else that had been done or said over the last few days. Ever since that day.

James Potter walked down to the courtyard where the incident had happened. For some reason he was drawn to the spot like some magnetic force was pulling him towards it. Sitting he sighed closing his eyes. An image floated in front of his eyelids. Not the one that usually was there when he closed his eyes. Not Sirius's smiling face or at least he knew that now. It was another Black's face. The face of Regulus Black. Sirius had been right when said Regulus was on James's mind since that kiss.

"James." Regulus's voice floated soothingly to James.

Opening his eyes before placing his glasses on James blinked up at the Slytherin boy. "Hey Regulus," James replied not knowing what else to say or do.

"What are you doing?"

"Thinking."

"About?"

"Choices."

Regulus cocked his head to the side looking much like his older brother. "What choices do you have to make that would make you look this stressed?" the younger boy asked.

"Sirius got pissed off at me because of what you did," James informed the younger Black. "He said to choose between the two of you and I don't know what to do. What would you do?"

"I'd follow my heart. But that's just me."

"Thank you, Regulus," James said standing up and heading towards the Quidditch Pitch to have a little bit of a fly and think.

##########################################################################################

Sirius sighed feeling all the pain he'd kept bottle up for the past few days. He could still see James Potter's shocked look when he was caught kissing Regulus. He could understand that James didn't know the difference without his glasses on. But the thing that hurt the most was that he was losing James to his younger brother of all people.

"Where are you going, Padfoot?" Moony asked him as went to leave the dormitory.

"To find James," Sirius sighed. Knowing James Potter he knew exactly were the other boy would be located.

The walk down to Quidditch Pitch was longest walk that Sirius would ever take in his life. He knew he'd given James the choice but he just couldn't be with someone who was slowly falling for someone else. He couldn't and he wouldn't. Seeing the dark haired seeker flying around the stadium Sirius's heart fell to his knees. He had to do this.

"Prongs," Sirius called out motioning for the other boy to land, "I need to have a word."

Landing James Potter wasn't prepared to hear what was about to be said next. Walking over to the dark haired grey eyed boy James Potter could feel his heart drop to his feet at sight of tear track running down the other boy's face.

"I know I gave you choice, Prongs," Sirius began haltingly, "but then I thought about. I thought about how you seem to be thinking more and more about Regulus. I can't be with someone whose is interested in just me."

"But..."

"I'm sorry, James," Sirius told him. "But we can't be together any more. We can still be friends but we can't be anything more than." Whirling on his heel Sirius went off to find comfort from someone else. Maybe Marlene and he could start back up their fling from a month ago.

**I hope you all enjoyed Padfoot's Bad News.**


	3. Wedding Bells

**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Mythology: Events of Ragnarok assignment, and Our Tangled Webs on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Mythology: Events of Ragnarok assignment I wrote for task #10 which was to write about about facing the consequences of a decision made long ago. For Our Tangled Webs I wrote for the pairing of Marlene/Sirius. Word Count is 601. I hope you all enjoy Wedding Bells.**

The church bells rang over head as they signal the arrivals of both Sirius's bride, Marlene, and James's groom, Regulus. After their break up Sirius had struck up his relationship on and off again relationship with Marlene. He could remember her hesitance to get back together with him. After all he had been the one to break up with her for his best friend, James.

_"But what if you decide you want to break up with me for Remus or Peter, or one of your other friends?" Marlene asked watching Sirius's face go through a range of emotions._

_"I don't think that's going to happen again," Sirius told her. "You're the one for me. I know it now." He had sighed then. "It just took me a while to see that."_

_"Fine then. But if you break my heart again I'll tear yours out," the blonde woman joked with him like she used before their break up._

James seemed overjoyed for Sirius when he told him about getting back together with Marlene. Why wouldn't he be? He and Regulus were now in a happy committed relationship which was weird in a way. Regulus looked very much like Sirius did. But they definitely had different personalities. They'd been dating for about six month when Regulus had proposed to James.

_James and Regulus had just finished eating dinner at the Hog's Head when Regulus had gotten quite all of a sudden. Concerned that something bad was about to happen James watched the younger man. Regulus was about to graduate Hogwarts in about a few months perhaps he was breaking up with James._

_"What's wrong?" James asked concern coloring his voice._

_"Nothing," Regulus replied. "Just thinking."_

_Not that long ago he'd used something along those line when speaking to Regulus. But that was before Sirius had broken up with him. The concern for his relationship mounted. "Thinking about what?" James asked._

_"Us. And our relationship."_

_"What about us and our relationship?"_

_"Taking the next step and getting married. I'm graduating Hogwarts in a few months and I don't want to be parted from you for a moment. So I was wondering something."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Will you marry me?" Regulus got down on one knee holding out a ring._

_"Yes," James replied happily._

_"I know you probably wanted to do that but..."_

_Taking the ring James had pulled Regulus into a kiss. "Everything is going to be alright," he said relief filling his voice. He was just happy not to be broken up with yet again. And by yet another Black._

It hadn't been that long after Regulus and James had announced to their family and friends they were marrying that Sirius had proposed to Marlene. He knew it was rushing things a bit but he wouldn't be out done by his brother and James Potter. In a way he kind of regretted breaking up with James Potter but he'd never admit that out loud to anyone. He watched as Marlene's older brother lead her down aisle. Marlene was beautiful but nothing compared to James Potter.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today," the pastor began, "to celebrate the joining together of Sirius Black and Marlene McKinnon and James Potter and Regulus Black. If there is any reason why these couples should not wed please speak now or forever hold your peace."

No one spoke but only one person wanted to. Both wedding vows went off without a hitch and both couples started their happily ever after. Sirius Black promising that he'd finally be happy with the choices he, his brother, and James had all made.

**I hope you all enjoyed Wedding Bells.**


End file.
